


Bass-er Instincts

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Bassist Jared, Bottom Jensen, Grumpy Jensen, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photography, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen hates photographing the local orchestra musicians until bass player Jared comes on the scene.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the worst fucking gig ever,” complains Jensen, backing the van out of the driveway. 

“I thought you liked musicians.” Rob pulls up the directions on his phone. “Oh, I know where this place is. It’s off Progress Avenue, up past the movie theater.”

“I like bands. Country, rock—guitar guys. Singers. Not fucking orchestras. You know what we called those guys in high school? Orch dorks.”

“Well, you’re not in high school anymore, so suck it up and be nice.”

“I’m always nice.”

Rob snorts. “You’re the biggest fucking bitch I’ve ever known.”

“Shut up, I’m awesome.” Jensen pulls onto the Interstate and points the van north towards the East Shore. “What’s it say, fifteen minutes?”

“Yeah, with no traffic.”

It’s Jensen’s turn to snort. “No traffic on I-81? There’s a fantasy for you.”

They get to the orchestra rehearsal hall about twenty minutes later after a small tie-up on the bridge. Jensen parks the van and they head inside.

They first hit an office with a perky young brunette behind the desk. “Hi, we’re from the Camera Box? We’re here to do portraits.”

The girl jumps up. “Okay, let me get Jeff. He’s got all the paperwork.” She rushes past them and down a short hallway.

She comes back with an older guy in thick glasses carrying a red folder. “Hi, I’m Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the conductor. You’re the photographers?”

“Yeah, that’s us,” says Rob. “I’m Rob, this is Jensen. We’re doing the official portraits.”

“Well, everybody’s waiting in the back,” replies Jeff. He hands them the folder. “Here’s the roster and the contact info for the program printers. You can work out with them how you need to send the images.”

Rob nods. “Thanks. We’ll go get our equipment and get set up.”

The two of them get out their equipment cases and bags from the back of the van and set up the portrait area. It’s a lot like school pictures, only somehow even more sad, because these are grown adults who’ve _chosen_ to play Beethoven and Mozart for a living. 

Jensen takes the roster and starts calling names. One by one, the musicians come with their instruments and sit for their portraits. They run into some issues with some of the bigger instruments, like the tubas and cellos, and have to make some adjustments, but mostly it goes pretty smoothly.

Jensen goes back to the room. “We’ll take Speight, Lehne, and Padalecki.” He watches in horror as three men, two relatively normal-sized and one fucking giant moose of a guy, get up and pick up double basses. “Shit,” he mutters, and doesn’t even wait for the guys to follow him before he runs back to Rob.

“Fucking double basses up next,” barks Jensen when he gets back to the portrait area. “We’re gonna need to change the whole fucking setup. Raise everything. We’ve got two regular guys and one redwood tree. Fucker’s gotta be six-five or six-six.”

Rob’s eyes widen. “Jesus. We’re gonna need the big screen.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Jensen opens the biggest case and pulls out their biggest backdrop screen. It’s seven feet tall and four feet wide, and they all hate it with a passion because it’s so fucking hard to set up. “Gimme a hand with this.”

They wrestle the backdrop into place with the help of a folding stepstool. Rob pulls the first guy into place and repositions the tripod. “Hey, c’mere.”

Jensen glances at the framing. “You can’t get the whole bass without cutting off his head.”

“Yeah. Where do you think I should cut the bass?”

“Try to get both the scroll and some of the body if you can,” replies Jensen. “It’ll be easier on these two than the other guy.”

Rob takes a couple shots of the first guy. They’ll figure out the best one later. The second guy is taller, which makes it easier. Rob only takes two shots of him.

Finally, it’s Sasquatch’s turn. He steps up to the screen, dark hair curling around his collar, and for the first time Jensen sees just how goddamn attractive he is. He’s got hazel eyes that look surprisingly green against the light brown background, and the crisp white shirt and tie set off a beautiful contrast with his golden skin. He’s got a beard, but it’s short and neatly trimmed and just serves to make him look more like a lumberjack than a classical musician. Jensen pretends to be checking the roster. “Jared Padalecki?”

The guy grins, revealing dimples, which is just fucking unfair. “That’s me. And you are?”

Jensen’s cheeks heat up. “I’m Jensen.” 

“What are you doing after this, Jensen?”

Jensen’s head snaps up. Rob raises the tripod and reframes the shot. “Hold, please.”

Jared’s still smiling when Rob takes the shot. He’s got perfect white teeth straight out of a toothpaste ad, and he’s actually taller than the instrument by a couple inches, which means Rob got the whole scroll in the shot. He didn’t get much of the body, but Jensen can’t blame him—that was never gonna happen.

“You didn’t answer my question,” says Jared once Rob dismisses him.

“Taking the equipment back to the shop and then going to lunch,” replies Jensen.

Jared’s smile somehow gets even bigger. “Mind if I tag along?”

“You got a car? We brought the studio van.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, my truck’s parked out back. I can just follow you guys, right?”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” says Jensen. “You don’t have practice or anything?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nope, practice isn’t till two. I’ve got time for lunch.”

His smile is infectious. Jensen finds himself smiling back, almost out of reflex. “Then I guess we’ve got time.”

Rob gestures to the equipment and Jensen’s smile fades. “I’ve gotta help break this down,” he tells Jared. 

“Can I help?”

“That’s not necessary,” Rob says before Jensen can respond. “That’s what Jensen’s for.”

“Well, then I’ll go change and meet you in the parking lot,” says Jared, grinning.

Jensen grins back. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

Jensen helps Rob take down the backdrop screen and break down the lighting rigs. “I thought you didn’t like ‘orch dorks’,” says Rob.

“What can I say? I’m an open-minded guy.”

“No you’re not,” counters Rob.

Jensen punches him in the arm. “Shut up and pack, asshole.”


	2. Bows and (Cupid's) Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared get to know one another.

Jensen helps Rob carry all the equipment cases into the shop. “We can get this stuff after lunch, right?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Rob lightly pushes him toward the door. “Have fun on your date.”

Jensen scowls at him. “It’s not a date.”

Rob holds up his hands. “Whatever you say. See you later.”

Jensen goes out to the parking lot. Jared’s leaning against the door of his truck, and he’s changed into a plaid flannel shirt and jeans, which just makes him look even more like a mountain man. Jensen shakes his head, but he’s grinning. “Okay, Paul Bunyan, where do you want to go for lunch?”

Jared shrugs. “I don’t really know this side of the river too well.”

Jensen motions to him. “I’ll take you to my favorite place, then.” He opens the passenger door of his car and lets Jared climb in. Jared’s head practically hits the ceiling when he sits down in the seat.

Jensen drives them down Market Street to Vrai, the new organic bistro that he discovered a few weeks ago when Danneel came home raving about it. Jared looks puzzled as he gets out of the car. “What kind of place is this?”

“Don’t worry, it’s got sandwiches and pizza,” says Jensen. “The food is amazing. There’s a lot of vegetarian and vegan stuff, but not all of it is.”

Jared raises an eyebrow, but follows Jensen in. They’re shown to a table and given menus. Jared glances over his and relaxes. “Yeah, this stuff looks good.”

They both order the house tea, berry hibiscus, and Jared looks up from the menu to smile at Jensen. “So, do you live around here?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, in a house by the library. I have two roommates. We share the kitchen and the laundry room and then we each have our own floor, pretty much.”

“That’s cool. I had a roommate for a while, but then I bought a condo and set up the extra bedroom as a practice room, so I couldn’t have a roommate.”

“What do you do when you’re not practicing or rehearsing?”

“I write for a classical music blog and teach lessons,” replies Jared. “And I play in a string quartet with some friends from college. We do a lot of weddings.”

“So music is pretty much your whole life.”

Jared grins. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Their drinks arrive then, and Jared sips his before speaking again. “What do you do when you’re not at the studio?”

Jensen shrugs. “Not much. Play around on my guitar, see my friend’s band play, work on my own photography, stuff like that.”

“Do you ever do shows in galleries?”

“Not since I got out of college,” answers Jensen. “But I’d like to.”

“What’s your favorite subject?”

Jensen rubs the back of his neck. “I, uh…I like decay. I like to find things that are breaking down and document the process. Falling-down houses, rusting cars, dying plants, stuff like that.” Jensen looks down at his hands. “I know that probably sounds weird.”

Jared smiles softly. “I think it sounds creative and original. Will you show me some of your work?”

Jensen pulls out his phone and opens his Dropbox. He pulls up the series he did of Danneel’s Valentine's Day flowers and shows them to Jared. Jared’s eyes widen. “Wow, these are really interesting. I’ve never looked at flowers that way before.”

Jensen grins, relieved. “That’s the idea.” He pockets his phone just in time for their food to arrive.

“Have you ever intentionally destroyed something?” asks Jared.

Jensen nods. “Yeah, I’ve let food go bad before. And you know that song ‘MacArthur Park’ — ‘someone left the cake out in the rain’? I did that once. It actually looked pretty cool. And once I took long-exposure photos of a candle burning.”

“You should take pictures of my bows sometime,” says Jared. “The hairs start loosening and breaking after prolonged use, like a full symphony. I end up getting mine rehaired about twice a year. I’ve got old practice bows that I wouldn’t miss.”

Jensen can’t help but smile. “You’d do that for me?”

Jared smiles back, his dimples coming out in full force. How this man could be single is beyond Jensen’s comprehension, because he’s amazing. “Yeah, totally. Gotta support a fellow artist, you know?” He shrugs, still smiling. “And, you know, you’re pretty cute.”

Jensen chuckles. “You’re not so bad yourself, Grizzly Adams.”

“I clean up quite nicely, I’ll have you know.” Jared runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back behind his ears. “You should see me in my wedding tux.”

“I bet I will,” replies Jensen. “You play weddings, and I shoot weddings. We’re bound to run into each other sometimes.”

Jared nods, grinning widely. “Our string quartet tuxes are so much better-looking than my concert tux. I hate white tie.”

“I don’t know, it looked pretty good to me,” says Jensen, and he’s rewarded with another big grin.

“You’re biased.” Jared takes a bite of his sandwich. “When do I get to see you in a tux?”

“When you marry me,” jokes Jensen.

A huge grin slowly spreads over Jared’s face. “It’s a deal.”


	3. Déshabillé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared meet at a wedding. Jensen takes pictures of Jared shedding his tux.

Jensen sidles up to Jared, camera in hand. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hey!” Jared sets his bass aside and grabs Jensen by his tie, pulling him in for a kiss. “You done? ‘Cause we were just about to pack up.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, I’ve got most of my stuff packed up. I just have a proposition for you.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

Jensen leans in close, his words for Jared and Jared alone. “I’ve got a room upstairs, and you’ve got your wedding tux on. How about you let me take a series of you undressing? Just for us, of course.”

“Huh.” Jared brushes his lips over the shell of Jensen’s ear, eliciting a full-body shiver from Jensen, before replying. “Not what I was expecting, but I’m game.”

Jensen turns his head just so and meets Jared’s lips with his own. “Come to room 324 in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared kisses Jensen one more time before separating from him. “See you soon.”

Jensen lets Jared attend to his instrument. Jensen’s got an instrument of his own to prepare. He gets in the elevator and goes up to his room. He’s got most of his equipment up there already, lights positioned just so against the blank white wall. He switches to a fresh battery and sets the camera on the tripod.

He knows he should wait for Jared, but he hates the stupid tie, so he sheds that and the jacket first and unbuttons the collar of his shirt. Jared can handle the rest.

It’s close to twenty minutes before Jared knocks at the door. Jensen opens it and ushers him in. “Sorry, we got held up in the lobby.” He lets his eyes roam over Jensen’s unkempt upper body. “Looks like someone started early.”

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” Jensen shuts the door and points to the blank wall. “Stand up straight against the wall there.”

“Taking charge already?” Jared does as he’s told, moving into the pool of light. Jensen grabs his light meter and takes some readings. He likes what he sees, so he steps behind the tripod. “Untie the tie, but don’t take it off until I tell you.”

Jared unties the knot and stops. Jensen uncaps the lens and focuses it. “Okay, slowly pull it down and drop it on the floor.” Jared does so, drawing the motion out and tilting his head like a professional model. Jensen’s starting to get hard already. 

He undoes one more button on his shirt and gives Jared his next instructions. “Unbutton the jacket and flip it off your shoulders to your elbows. Hold that, and then let it fall off.” Jared does that too, eyes hooded with barely concealed heat. “Okay, unbutton the vest and pull it apart like you’re flashing me. Hold it for a few seconds and then drop it.”

Jared’s a fucking _natural_ at this. “You did professional modeling and didn’t tell me?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nope, just stripteases for boyfriends.”

“Well, fuck.” Jensen ducks back behind the camera. “Now, unbutton the shirt real slow, and take it off the same as the jacket.” Jared follows the instructions perfectly, revealing rock-hard pecs with perfectly proportioned nipples and a six-pack that could easily grace the cover of any men’s magazine. His skin is evenly bronzed even in the dead of winter, and he’s got a happy trail that makes Jensen’s mind wander to pornographic places. 

“Okay, unbuckle your belt and pull it off in one motion. Let it snap like a whip.” Jared does that too, and he’s like Indiana Jones with the fucking thing. 

Now the real fun begins. “Unzip your pants, and push them down off your hips real slow. Show off a little.”

Jared grins wickedly. He eases his pants down over his hips so slow that Jensen’s ready to jump out of his skin by the time he reveals what has got to be the biggest fucking cock Jensen’s ever seen in real life, half-hard and flushed a gorgeous shade of red. Jensen doesn’t know what he wants to do more, lick it or shoot it. He settles for shooting it, zooming in as close as he can, until he can actually see a bead of precome clinging to the tip. Jensen licks his lips and zooms back out to see that Jared’s kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. 

“Touch yourself,” says Jensen, his voice strained with lust and anxiety. “Get hard for me.”

Jared fists his cock in one giant paw and jacks himself lazily. Once he’s fully hard, he thumbs precome off the slit and licks it off, the fucking slut. Jensen captures every movement on—well, not film anymore, but an SD card that he’s password-protecting the second they’re done.

“I feel a little exposed here,” says Jared. “You’re still fully dressed.”

“Just a couple more.” Jensen refocuses the lens. “Put your left hand on the back of your neck and tilt your head back as you jerk yourself off.”

Jared does that too, exposing the beautifully clean line of his throat and a jawline that belongs on a comic book superhero. He zooms out to capture Jared’s entire upper body, head to cock, and Jared’s chest heaves with exertion and pent-up need.

Jensen turns off the camera and caps the lens. “All right, Fabio, we’re done.”

“Thank God.” Jared all but tackles Jensen onto the bed and unbuttons his shirt like he’s trying for a land-speed record. Jensen guesses he’s lucky Jared didn’t just rip it right off. Jensen gets in on the act and in no time at all he’s naked and spread out under Jared.

“You got stuff?”

Jensen reaches for his toiletry bag, which is sitting on the night table beside them. He digs out the lube and a condom and hands them to Jared. “My turn to make the rules,” growls Jared, right into Jensen’s ear, and Jensen gets instantly, painfully hard.

Jensen scoots up until his head is resting on the small pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Jared positions himself between Jensen’s bowed legs and presses one slick finger into his hole. Jensen gasps and tips his head back as Jared finesses his way through the prep, adding a second finger and a third after that. Fuck, Jared’s cock is so huge that Jensen’s thinking a fourth finger might be necessary. Shit, it’s like a fucking elephant trunk. Jensen’s not exactly sure how Jared ever manages to hide that thing.

“I’m in charge now,” declares Jared in a low, husky voice. He tries the condom, but it’s not big enough and it tears. Jared frowns. “Shit. I swear, I’m clean. I got tested after college, and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“I believe you,” gasps Jensen. “Just fuck me already.”

Jared eases his thick, heavy cock into Jensen’s hole and Jensen has to breathe through the burn in a way he hasn’t done since he was a teenager. But Jared’s the biggest guy he’s ever been with by several orders of magnitude.

Jared presses in further, but seems reluctant to go all the way. “I’m all right,” breathes Jensen. “Fuck me, Jay. Fuck me hard enough that they hear it downstairs.”

Jared gives him an almost wolfish grin and draws back, then thrusts hard enough that the headboard bangs into the wall. Jensen nods. “Yeah, babe. Just like that.”

Jared starts thrusting in earnest, the headboard drumming an incessant rhythm on the wall. Jensen hopes the neighbors don’t start complaining. He’s holding back from yelling because they are in shared space, but then Jared hits home and Jensen lets out a ragged shout. Jared covers Jensen’s disruptive mouth with his own and starts plundering Jensen’s mouth with his tongue just as hard as he’s currently plundering his ass. Finally, Jensen has to shove him off to catch his breath.

Jared hits home a few more times, including two in quick succession, and that’s when Jensen finally comes apart. His orgasm crashes over him like a tsunami and he comes with a harsh cry that Jared matches a minute later when he achieves his own release. Jared pulls out with a gentleness that startles Jensen, so different from his actions mere seconds before. He collapses on the mattress next to Jensen and rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen’s sure Jared can hear the calypso drumbeat of his heart. “Shit, that was amazing,” he mutters, too drained to say much more.

“All thanks to you,” replies Jared between heaving breaths. “You inspired me.”

“I think I’m supposed to be saying that to you.” Jensen tilts Jared’s head up so he can kiss him properly. He’s too exhausted for anything more. “You’re one hell of a muse.”

“You’re one hell of a photographer.”

“And you haven’t even seen the pictures yet,” replies Jensen.

“I want to.”

Jensen kisses him again. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
